


Wet T-Shirts and Ill-Advised One Night Stands

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I regret all of them, Background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, M/M, The Spring Break fic no one asked for, Tony and Steve continue to be oblivious dipshits, but not really, but only slight, but who knows, everyone is one hundred percent done, including me, these are my choices, they might get it on, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s looking this way.” Clint quipped.</p>
<p><i>“He is?”</i> Tony whipped his head around so fast and immediately tried to look for those gorgeous blue eyes, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you see it) was going through the flight details on his plane ticket.  “Barton, you ass! I nearly gave myself whiplash for that!” He growled at Clint who was now laughing so hard that everyone started looking at them, including the Harvard Hotties – and yes, Tony was calling all of them Harvard Hotties.  Blondie might’ve captured his attention and interest, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that they were all <i>very</i> attractive people.  Tony made a mental note to take a trip to the Harvard campus one of these days because <i>damn</i> they make them seriously gorgeous over there – who were all glancing curiously their way.</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up!” Tony hissed, smacking Clint’s arm.  “They’ll think we’re crazed maniacs.  No, they’ll think you’ve escaped from a mental asylum!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Or: The Spring Break College AU No one asked for but I went through with anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ FIRST THANK YOU!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, first thing's first, this is supposed to be a one-shot only. As of right now, I have managed to crunch out 14,000 words and I still see no end to it yet so I figured I might as well upload what I have that isn't absolute crap (this isn't Beta Read by the way) so that I can move on with my life. There will probably be five chapters or more to this but I'm not sure yet. So stay tuned.
> 
> What I have here is the part that I'm sure will work out okay for an audience. However, the next scenes I have typed up worry me because I've never done a fic of this magnitude before and I need a professional, seasoned fic-writer to help me out because, 1) I am not from the United States. I'm from the Philippines hence I have fuck-all idea of Spring Break. 2) I've never written much complicated scenes before with human emotions and the characters are slowly getting away from me. I need help to reel them in.
> 
> So with that in mind, if anyone is willing to help out some poor sap (AKA me) with beta-reading the rest of the stuff I have written down before I post them, it would be very much appreciated and I will love you forever and ever and ever.
> 
> To conclude, characters are not mine. Thank you oh so kindly for taking the time to read this.

“Gentlemen, you may now proceed to bow at my feet for I now hold the keys to the best spring break vacation we will ever have.” Tony exclaimed dramatically as he burst into the apartment he shared with Bruce and Clint, both of whom looked up at him from their positions on the kitchen table and couch respectively, both with expressions ranging from curiosity and slight annoyance. 

“Excuse me, what?” Bruce spoke up, breaking the silence while Clint processed what was happening.

Tony huffed. “Okay, it took me a few calls and some serious string pulling, but long story short, we’re going to Malibu for spring break and we can stay at the mansion!” He announced excitedly with a dramatic wave of his hands. “You may now commence the bowing. A sacrificial goat or two may suffice.”

Bruce frowned. “Wait, we’re actually doing spring break?” He asked while Clint’s face brightened up with glee. 

“Why, you got other plans Brucie-bear? I am hurt!” Tony gasped, clutching at his heart like the drama queen that he is. “You’ve been making spring break plans without us? I thought you were our friend!”

“Ass.” Bruce muttered with an affectionate smile. “But yes, I was indeed planning on just staying here. Probably get some work done on my dissertation.”

“Boring.” Clint drawled, elongating the O sound. “Banner, are you seriously planning on spending this glorious spring break vacation poring over musty old books and other boring stuff I can’t be bothered with? Think of all the things you’ll miss!” He added, jumping over the back of the couch and proceeding to sling an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “Think of the beaches, think of the babes, think of all the debauchery we can get ourselves into!” He exclaimed, now having grabbed Bruce by both arms and shaking him in excitement. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Tony said with a grin, shoving Clint out of Bruce’s way. “Anyways, we have a car that’ll drive us to the airport tomorrow and we’ll be taking the jet to Malibu.”

Clint gaped. “Are you serious?” He asked, his lips turning into the biggest grin Tony’s ever seen on his face. “We’re taking the private, Stark Industries jet to Malibu?” 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. “Isn’t that a bit much? I mean, we’ll already be staying at your place. We wouldn’t want to impose any further than we already have. We can pay for plane tickets, it’s not a problem.”

“And have you go through the hell of sitting in a certified metal deathtrap with screaming babies and little demon kids who kick the back of your seat?” Tony exclaimed in mock horror. “No, absolutely not. My jet is a 110% faster and safer than all those death machines with wings, has more than enough room for the three of us and a huge lack of crying babies and demon kids.”

“It’s not even your jet. It’s your company’s.” Bruce pointed out. “And there’s no such thing as a 110%”

“It does in my calculations.” Tony scoffed. “And besides, whose name is on the company? Mine. Ergo, jet is also mine.”

“Come on, it’ll be cool!” Clint interjected. “We’ll be arriving in style, partying in style…we’ll be the coolest dudes in the entire West Coast!”

“So, what do you say big guy?” Tony grinned, clapping a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Ready to do spring break in style?”

Bruce sighed – a weary one that let Tony know he’d worn him down – before looking up at Clint and Tony with a wry smile. “Looks like the decision’s already been made for me. I guess it’ll be nice to relax.”

“That’s the spirit!” Clint crowed before making a beeline for his bedroom. “I’m gonna go pack! Beaches, babes and debauchery, here we come!” He yelled.

Bruce let out a tired laugh. “This is gonna end either in tears or in an unexpected trip to the hospital.” 

“You cynic.” Tony said, grinning at him. “It’s spring break! What’s the worst that could happen?”

\--

They arrived at the airport loaded down with their luggage only to find out that the private Stark Industries jet was grounded for the time being due to some unexpected engine problems that couldn’t be fixed within the day. Tony had ranted and raved at the engineers who were in charge of the jet and complained that they needed to be in Malibu _yesterday_ while Clint and Bruce wrestled him away from the impassive pilot who gave no heed to Tony’s demands. 

In the end, they were forced to buy three tickets for the next flight out to California, all of which Tony paid for despite Bruce (persistent) and Clint’s (reluctant) insistence that they could pay for their own. At first, they were informed by a bored looking blond woman that the only seats available for that particular flight were in Coach. That’s when Tony flashed her his black AmEx with his name emblazoned on the plastic, doubled with the most flirtatious grin that he could muster.

The upgrade to first class took less than a minute.

They then went through airport security which was frankly, a nightmare. Clint had managed to set the metal detector off twice, Bruce’s bag was inspected thoroughly for any drugs simply because he looked high at the time (he was just tired, Tony knew, and keeping the most mellow vibe he’s ever seen on him for someone who was accused of carrying weed around) and Tony’s last name, he found out to his dismay, had absolutely no weight with airport management. They didn’t care that he was, in theory, the CEO of the world’s biggest tech company, he was still inspected from head to toe like the rest of them. 

“I feel thoroughly violated.” Clint muttered as they made their way to their gate, tugging their luggage behind them. “I swear to all that is good and holy I felt that guy cup the crown jewels. And not in a professional way.” He yelled slightly to be heard. 

“Well, this sucks.” Tony added, huffing impatiently as he sat down. “I hate flying public.” 

Bruce chuckled. “What a way to start the break, huh guys?”

“Tell me about it.” Clint breathed out, lounging on the chair with his legs up. “Man, we could’ve been partying in the air by now.”

All of a sudden, Clint shot up so fast that Tony wondered if something had bit his ass. Clint’s mouth went slack and his eyes widened in succession as he started tugging on Tony’s and Bruce’s sleeves. “Dudes,” he whispered furiously from the corner of his mouth. “Absolute gorgeousness just walked in at your ten o’clock.” 

“What are you rambling on about?” Tony asked in irritation as he turned his head to where Clint told them to look. His eyes landed on a fierce-looking redheaded lady who was followed by a brown-haired guy who looked like he hadn’t shaved or cut his hair for weeks. The guy had a prosthetic metal arm on his left which piqued Tony’s interest. He made a mental note about metal prosthetics to look into later. 

Behind Red and Terminator was a dark-skinned male who had a huge grin on his face and looked like he was laughing at something. Tony’s eyes then traveled to Smiley’s left, to the last of the group and – _Good god._

Tony wouldn’t consider himself a poet in any way, shape or form. He sucked at rhyming games and he couldn’t think about anything artistic to save his life. But, when his eyes landed on absolute human perfection, all he could think about was the guy’s blond hair which looked like it was crafted carefully from spun gold by the hands of the gods. Even from the distance, he could see sparkling blue pupils beneath lidded eyes, coupled with long, lashes that dusted ever so slightly on his pale skin. His cheeks were slightly red, blush blossoming like a flower in spring, and his lips. Good heavens his _lips._ Tony’s eyes couldn’t look away from the slightly red pout the guy was sporting and resisted the urge to march over there and see for himself just so soft and/or slightly chapped they were. 

And do not even get him started on Blondie’s ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratio that was heavily emphasized by the tight, slightly fading, burgundy shirt with “Harvard” emblazoned across his chest that looked like it was chiseled and carved by freaking Michaelangelo himself. He then fought the urge to give a flying kick to the stewardess who gave Blondie a furtive one-over, worrying her lower lip with her teeth in a pathetic attempt to look seductive. Thankfully, Blondie hadn’t noticed. _“Hah, take that you hussy. He’s mine, back off.”_ Tony thought with contempt.

It was at that moment Bruce broke him out of his reverie. “What are we looking at? All I see are some students from Harvard.”

Clint made a noise akin to a dying whale as he grabbed Bruce’s head and forced him to look back at the group. “Are you _blind?_ Look at that gorgeous, breathtaking, beautiful redhead and tell me she doesn’t look like the future Mrs. Barton to you!”

“I think she’s gonna be the future Mrs. Whatever of Robocop over there.” Bruce pointed out, slinking out of Clint’s grip and Tony reluctantly tore his gaze away from the living, breathing, actual Greek god to see Metal-Arm put his – well – metal arm around the redhead in a gesture too close to be seen as mere friendship. Beside him, Clint made another dying whale noise.

“Nooo! My beautiful bride! Taken away before I could even introduce myself!” He cried dramatically, earning them some stares from the people around them. “We were gonna get married, have two kids, pick the favorite to go to college and spend the rest of our retirement sipping mimosas on cruise ships in the Caribbean.”

“That is a creepy, well-detailed fantasy that you just came up with in the span of five minutes.” Tony remarked half-heartedly, his gaze already returning to Abercrombie model-come-to-life. It was as if the guy had his own gravitational pull and Tony couldn’t help but get drawn to him. 

“What are you even looking at, Tony?” Clint asked when he realized Tony was only paying half of his usual attention to him. “What on earth could possibly be more interesting than – _Oh.”_ He finished, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. 

“What?” Tony asked, getting defensive. “What, I wasn’t looking at anything.”

“Oh so you _weren’t_ looking at Mr. Big-Buff-n-Blond over there?” Clint asked with a gleeful tone. “Didn’t know you had a type, Tones.”

Tony glared at him. “You must be blind, Barton, to think that I would even deign to look at their direction.” He said with a sniff.

“You were practically undressing him with your eyes, Tony.” Bruce murmured from behind his book (when did he even manage to get that out?), a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“See, even Bruce can see it and we know he’s the most oblivious guy on the planet!” Clint exclaimed then shouted in pain when Bruce punched him in the arm. “What? It’s true! It took you _two years_ before you even realized that Betty Ross had been steadily hinting at you to go out for dinner! Did you think she was in your lab all the time because she wanted to help? I mean, _come on, man_ she wasn’t being subtle about it at all.” 

“She was a very smart woman who had very good reasons to be in my lab, most of which didn’t involve her asking me out to dinner, which we did eventually for your information you dumbass.” Bruce pointed out through gritted teeth. “Besides, she wasn’t even talking to me half the time she was there!” 

“But still! She had a lab of her own. Why couldn’t she have done her work there?” 

“My point,” Bruce growled menacingly which had Clint backtracking almost immediately. “Is that you had the most open expression we’ve seen on your face and I think you may have a crush, Tony.” He finished softly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Excuse you, I do not _have_ a crush on some stupid Harvard undergrad, thank you very much.”

“He’s looking this way.” Clint quipped.

_“He is?”_ Tony whipped his head around so fast and immediately tried to look for those gorgeous blue eyes, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you see it) was going through the flight details on his plane ticket. “Barton, you ass! I nearly gave myself whiplash for that!” He growled at Clint who was now laughing so hard that everyone started looking at them, including the Harvard Hotties – and yes, Tony was calling all of them Harvard Hotties. Blondie might’ve captured his attention and interest, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that they were all _very_ attractive people. Tony made a mental note to take a trip to the Harvard campus one of these days because _damn_ they make them seriously gorgeous over there – who were all glancing curiously their way.

“Shut the hell up!” Tony hissed, smacking Clint’s arm. “They’ll think we’re crazed maniacs. No, they’ll think you’ve escaped from a mental asylum!”

“Am I embarrassing you in front of your new beau, Tones?” Clint asked teasingly. Tony glowered at him. “Oh lighten up, sourpuss. Don’t worry, they might not even be headed the same way we are.”

The call for them to board the flight was announced on the speakers and the three of them immediately jumped to their feet, dragging their luggage behind them. From the corner of his eye, Tony could see that the Harvard Hotties had also gotten up and were headed…

…towards them.

Tony may or may not have made a dying Chewbacca noise at the back of his throat. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Clint muttered, glancing at Tony before he grinned wickedly, the asshole. “Ooh looks like they _are_ going the same way! Isn’t that great Tony? My future wife, your future husband…it’s gonna be the most magical spring break we’ve ever had!”

“Shut up before I throw you out of a window.” Tony hissed at him. 

The Harvard Hotties arrived at the gate just a few seconds before them with Red taking the front and Blondie bringing up the rear (and no, that was not a pun Tony made because the guy’s rear was almost in his face). Clint, the absolute dipshit, playfully pushed at him, causing Tony to yelp and stagger forward before coming to a stop just a few inches behind the guy. He prayed a collective prayer to all the deities out there, hoping that Blondie hadn’t noticed, but of course, they weren’t on his side.

Tony wondered why he bothered with religion in the first place.

The guy looked over his shoulder when Tony yelped, and gave him a smile. A small one, but it looked genuine and real and _it was still a smile._ Tony could feel his face heat up. Jesus H. Christ, here he was, Tony Stark, boy genius and already hard at work on his third (THIRD) doctorate degree from MIT at only nineteen years old, yet he was still blushing like a damned nun in a strip club. Thankfully, he had enough presence of mind (most of it suddenly went on vacation apparently) to not look like a deer caught in headlights and offer a small smile of his own in return. Blondie’s smile widened before he looked back at Smiley who had nudged him to get his attention.

What transpired next was a series of events that just hit the last nail in the coffin for one Clinton Francis Barton.

In an act so smooth Tony himself could’ve believed it was an actual accident if it weren’t for the goddamned smirk on Clint’s face that told him otherwise, Clint “tripped” over his own suitcase as the line went forward, knocking himself into Tony, who then was pushed towards Blondie – _who was built like a freaking brick wall oh my god_ – who staggered forwards himself, but at least had the coordination and strength to prevent the entire line from becoming a human version of dominoes.

“Oh my god!” Clint exclaimed while Bruce buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking in what could either be tears or silent laughter. “I am so sorry, dude. Oh man I am such a klutz! I can’t believe I tripped.” He said in his most earnest voice that had Tony itching to punch the living daylights out of him. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Clint said and oh, he was talking to Blondie who, in some weird way, had caught Tony mid-fall. 

“Oh no, it’s alright.” Blondie said with a smile, helping Tony to straighten up his back. “It’s an accident, it happens. Are you okay?” He asked and it took Tony about ten years before he realized it was _him_ the guy was talking to and not Clint.

“I – uh.” Smooth, Stark. Very smooth. “I’m okay.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not hurt.” He said with an earnest smile and shit, he was _nice_ too? Hot _and_ nice? That was a dangerous combination that Tony didn’t want to think about lest his brain actually explode. Have the long hours spent in an engineering binge finally caught up with him and he had hallucinated this perfect man?

“Steve!” Robocop called out and Blondie looked over at his friends. “You’re holding up the line, let’s go!”

And Blondie – _Steve_ – had let go of his arms and Tony fell forward a bit before he remembered he had his own legs to stand on. He suddenly missed the weight that was holding him up. “I gotta go. Take care of yourself alright?”

Then he was gone. Like a mist that dissipated. Tony belatedly realized he was hanging onto thin air.

“That was the most pathetic display I’ve ever seen.” Clint said about an hour later as they flew over Illinois. “What the hell happened to the patented Stark charm you so boldly throw about?”

“If you say one more word,” Tony growled at him. “I will throw you out of the window. Don’t think I wouldn’t.”

Bruce snored on, undisturbed.

\--

They saw neither hide nor hair of the Harvard Hotties and Tony was slightly peeved that the only interaction he had gotten from one of them – from _Steve_ – was a fleeting one. He had spent the entire flight fantasizing about _Steve._ He may have also taken a few more bathroom trips than necessary (“I was not jacking off you stupid fucktard!” Tony had hissed at Clint when he returned from the fifth one) in hopes that he might see him again on the flight but to no avail. Either they were on a separate flight or they were flying Coach. The latter seemed more likely and gave him more hope.

Happy was already there when they landed and the three of them tossed their bags and luggage into the trunk of the black limo (Clint nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it, which would’ve served him right, the asshole) before Happy drove them all the way to the Stark mansion in Malibu.

It looked the same as it always had: smooth, sharp lines and advanced security systems that could’ve put Fort Knox to shame. Tony could remember spending most of his childhood in these very walls before Howard Stark had decided to open up a Stark Industries factory and office in New York and took his family with him. The Malibu mansion became more of a summer house as the years went on, and Tony had spent most of his adolescent years in the middle of a dark mansion in New York instead of the bright and sunny one in Malibu. 

“Welcome, Master Tony.” A familiar, British voice said and Tony grinned when Jarvis came into view. “And you must be Master Tony’s friends. Clint Barton and Bruce Banner I am assuming?”

The two in question turned to look at Tony who shrugged. “I may have mentioned you guys once or twice.”

“On the contrary. He speaks very highly of the two of you.” Jarvis said with a smile playing on his lips. “He told me how you have such an eye for detail, Clint, which would definitely make you a great architect. And he’s also told me how you have such a brilliant mind and passion for Biochemistry, Bruce. Master Tony doesn’t just throw accolades like that about anyone.”

“Sure, give them all the blackmail material in the world.” Tony drawled, raising an eyebrow. _“Tony Stark: Big Softie underneath All That Hard Armor._ I can see the headlines now.”

“Aww, you do care about us!” Clint simpered. “We love you too, Tones. Even if you’re an asshole.” 

“Just for that, you’re sleeping on the streets.” Tony threatened but there was no real heat to it. 

Jarvis cleared his throat. “I have prepared your bedroom for you, Master Tony, as well as two guest bedrooms. Each has its own bathroom so there is no need to shout or knock down doors in the morning.” He said with a pointed look. 

“Got it, Jarvis. Thanks.” Tony said with a grin before he turned to Bruce and Clint. “Drop your shit in whatever room you want except for mine. I know of an amazing bar and grill that’s just a few minutes away. We’ll go there and paint the town red!”

“Who even uses that expression anymore?” Bruce muttered as he rolled his luggage up the flight of stairs. Clint shrugged at him before literally tossing his bags into one of the rooms where it gave a resounding thud. He grinned maniacally at Bruce.

“I need to get new friends.” Bruce muttered to no one in particular.

“You love us too much, Brucie-bear. You ain’t getting rid of us that easily.” Tony remarked as he passed by. 

“Yeah, that must be it.” 

\--


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN READ FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING
> 
> I am an impatient little Junebug and wanted to update as fast as I could, so here's Chapter two I suppose.
> 
> Please, I implore anyone of you...if you want to Beta Read this monster, you know where to find me. I am at your service, mighty one.
> 
> Also, Constructive Criticism is always most welcome. I live and breathe Con Crit. If anything icks you about my story, please, do tell me. I am all ears.
> 
> Another thing, I deleted my Tumblr so the link won't work anymore. I'll just...yeah.
> 
> Thanks.

“No.”

“What do you mean, _No?”_ Bucky whinged at him. 

Steve sighed. “I already agreed to go to Malibu with you guys for spring break. I am _not_ going bar hopping with you.”

“Well you can’t just stay here.” Sam exclaimed. “We went to Malibu to have fun! Not continue to mope around like you’ve been doing for the past _six months._ ”

“You should go out with us, Steve.” Natasha murmured softly. “It’ll be good for you. Get you back in the dating scene, at least. It’ll get your mind off her.”

Steve gave a heavy sigh. “I’m not sure I want to get my mind off her.” 

“Steve. Stevie. Steven Rogers.” Bucky said, getting his attention. “It’s been six months. You’ve done nothing but work and school since then. It’s time for you to chill. Relax, buddy. Recharge your batteries. Meet someone new! I can’t stand it when you look like you were given a puppy and then it was obliterated in front of you most of the damn time. _She_ left _you_. _She_ wanted _out_. _You_ proposed and _she_ didn’t want that. Why are you still so hung up on her?”

“Because I was in love with her!” Steve yelled and Bucky immediately took a step back. “Thank you, Bucky, for reminding me exactly why my loving and healthy three year relationship ended. I am so glad you’re my best friend.”

“Look man, that came out wrong, and I’m sorry.” Bucky responded. “But seriously, Steve, this isn’t healthy. You don’t have to get back into a relationship. Let’s just party, get drunk, sleep around if you want. Anything to make you forget for just one week.”

Natasha shook her head. “Our Steve isn’t built for a life of one-night stands. If he gets into a relationship with anyone, he goes all in.” She paused. “That’s probably why. You gave too much of yourself to Sharon that you probably didn’t have anything left when she did.” 

“That sounds so unbelievably cliché and absolutely true.” Sam chimed in. “You don’t have to sleep around Steve, but we booked this trip to spend time with each other away from the stress of school. I think we should leave any and all baggage we have at Harvard and just forget for a week. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Natasha replied with a smile. “I’ll go get ready. I know of a fantastic bar and grill just a few blocks away.” 

Steve sighed. “I’m still not sure about this.”

“There’s nothing to be sure about.” Bucky said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’re here to have fun, Steve. I think it’s high time we…you did.” 

They were right. They always were. Steve got up with much reluctance and made his way over to the bathroom, cleaning up a bit before they went out, leaving him alone to his thoughts for the time being. 

His relationship with Sharon ended so abruptly and so unexpectedly that Steve was still in shock about it. There were no signs that they were headed that way. Steve had been so sure that marriage was the endgame. He was so sure that there was no one else in the world he’d spend his life with. Sharon was so beautiful and so lively, everything Steve ever wanted in his life, and wished he could have forever.  


So he thought about proposing. The thought turned into reality when he found himself looking at rings during his spare time. He started working twice as hard and saving thrice as much so he could get her the perfect ring. Everything had been going so smoothly that Steve was jarred when he got on one knee and instead of Sharon’s eyes lighting up in joy, they became sad and subdued. 

“I’m not ready for that type of commitment, Steve.” She had said. “I wish I could, really, but I don’t think I ever want to be married. It’s not you.” She hastily added. “I just…I want to do more things for myself and I really don’t think that I can achieve them while I’m married to you.”

“You can still do those things!” He pleaded. “I won’t stop you. I’m just asking you to be with me. For the rest of our lives.”

“Do you think that’ll make it better? If we do get married, Steve and that is the life I live, I’ll be gone most days. And I’m pretty sure you’re the type of guy who wants to settle down to have children too, right?” His silence was an answer enough for her. “I’m not ready for any of that yet. I want to travel, see the world, do different things, and become better at what I do. I can’t do that when I constantly know I have a husband and a child waiting for me.”

“I can go with you, if you’d like. Travel with you. We don’t need to have kids.” Steve tried to say but Sharon shook her head.

“Steve, I’ve known you for three years, been with you for most of that time. I know you want a life that’s sure and settled. Would travelling with me be your idea of what marriage is? Would not knowing where we’ll be going next and sleeping wherever be a life you’d want to live?” Sharon asked him. “You want to settle down and have a family. I don’t.”

“Well, as long as I’m with you we can make it work.” He tried again. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Sharon bit her lip. “Steve, honey, I love you too, but I hope you understand that I really don’t think marriage will be one of our shared goals.”

“I see.” He had said, subdued, heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. 

She took his hands in hers, but instead of it being comforting, it just suddenly felt wrong. “I’m so sorry, Steve.” She whispered. “I hope you understand. I want different things, and so do you. I think it’s better if we…cut our losses while we’re ahead.”

And that broke his heart even further, but he understood. Sharon was a free bird. She wouldn’t do well in a life where opportunities could be shut down for her. She needed to be free.

And Steve had to let her go. 

So let go he did. But not without much pain and suffering on his part.

He had spent the few weeks after their break up immersing himself in his studies and in his work during the day, and cried himself to sleep during the night. He had ranted and whined and cried in Bucky’s, Natasha’s, and even Sam’s arms, constantly wishing that Sharon would come back to him. He became a hollow shell of his former self that it took so much on his friends’ parts to get him to go out with them again. It was almost three months before Steve could find it within himself to enjoy their weekly excursions into town or crack a few jokes during their study sessions.

He still missed Sharon. He missed her deeply, and a part of him still wishes that she would come back and hope that they’d fall in love all over again.

But another part of him (the logical, frankly cynical part) told him that she was not gonna come back, no matter how hard he prayed that she would, and that it was time for him to move on with his life.

The Malibu trip for spring break had been organized by Bucky, Natasha and Sam as a way for him to loosen up and he appreciates their heartfelt efforts in getting him to come out of his funk. He wasn’t sure if it was even going to work – they spent an inordinate amount of cash on this trip – but Bucky had assured him that it was for them just as much as it was for Steve’s. They all needed to take a breather, and when Spring Break loomed over them, they immediately grabbed the chance to do so. 

They arrived at the airport, Steve trying his damned hardest to be positive about things. He joked with Sam, he made jibes at Bucky, and he conversed at length with Natasha while at the same time trying to keep Sharon off his mind as much as possible. It all seemed to be going great, until…

Until.

Steve’s mind suddenly went back to the little accident that happened before they boarded the flight. Someone had slammed into him from behind and it took all of his strength to not topple forward onto Sam. He had whirled around and caught that someone in his arms and Steve’s eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

A very young boy – a freshman at college probably – literally fell into his arms and had the most apologetic look on his face. His eyes were wide and had a shade of brown that Steve’s mind immediately started mixing colors in order to find which combination would give him that nice hue. He had also looked so embarrassed to end up in this situation and Steve was only paying half-attention to the friend who was apologizing for knocking them into each other.

“Oh no, it’s alright.” He said in what he hoped was a sincere tone. “It’s an accident, it happens.” He added as he helped the boy to stand up straight. “Are you okay?”

“I – uh. I’m okay.” Came the somewhat stuttered reply.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not hurt.” He said, smiling down at him. The boy said nothing, but instead offered a weak smile in return.

“Steve!” Bucky then called out to him, snapping him out of this impromptu staring contest he was having with a total stranger. “You’re holding up the line, let’s go!”

And Steve turned back to the boy, wondering whether he should introduce himself or ask for a name, but the opportunity wasn’t there for him to do so. People were waiting impatiently to get on the flight and he had to give way. “I gotta go. Take care of yourself, alright?” And wasn’t that just the most pathetic thing he’s ever said to anyone, ever. He mentally cursed himself as he handed his ticket and boarded the plane.

What surprised him the most, though, was that during that entire encounter, he hadn’t thought of Sharon once.

Huh. Maybe he was starting to move on.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and smiled weakly to himself.

Maybe not. 

Sam poked his head in through the bathroom door. “You ready, Steve?”

Steve let out a long sigh. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

\--

The music at the bar was loud and pumping and Steve could feel every thrum of the bass and every beat of the drums go through his body. Bucky yelled in excitement and practically dragged all of them inside. Sam found them a small booth to sit in and they all squeezed into the tight spot, signaling for a waiter to approach them. 

The food was amazing. Steve couldn’t remember having so much to eat laid out in front of him in the past six months. Once their food was gone, and their drinks polished off, Bucky then invited Natasha to dance and she smiled and accepted his invitation. Steve and Sam watched them make utter fools of themselves on the dance floor for a few minutes before Steve turned to Sam. “I’m gonna go get something a little stronger to drink. You coming with?” He asked, nodding towards the bar.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, I’ll stay here. You go on ahead.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, now get out of my sight you idiot. I don’t need you to babysit me all the time.” Sam pointed out with a grin. 

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.” Steve said as he backed away before turning around and weaving through a crowd of people to get to the bar.

“One beer please.” He told the bartender, tossing a five down on the counter. The bartender handed him a cold bottle and a chilled glass and Steve started to drink when someone on the other end of the bar caught his eye.

It was boy from the airport, and Steve felt weirdly excited to see him here. He looked alone, nursing a martini in front of him. A part of Steve told him that it was weird to go up to him and introduce himself. Another part, this one growing larger by the second, told him that he should at least get the guy’s name. It was only polite manners and he looked like he needed the company anyways. A quick look at the dance floor told him Natasha and Bucky were in no hurry to leave, and Sam was chatting up the waitress who was smiling down at him.

Decision made. He grabbed his beer, glass and coaster and made a beeline all the way to the end of the bar.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” He said by way of greeting, smiling gently. The boy jerked and looked up at him, eyes widening.

“Oh, it’s you.” He murmured in surprise, almost as if he couldn’t quite believe he was talking to the Steve.

“It’s me.” Steve replied, grinning. “I’m Steve.” He finally said.

“I know.” Came the instantaneous reply, which was immediately followed by: “I mean, I overheard your friend call you Steve, so I assumed your name was…Steve. Turns out I’m right.” 

Steve chuckled. “You are, but I’m afraid I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here. You know my name, but, I don’t know yours.” 

“It’s Tony.” The boy replied, looking equal parts amused and exasperated at the situation. “I’m Tony Stark.”

The name sounded extremely familiar and it only took Steve about an eternity to realize that this was the legendary Tony Stark, whose name appeared on magazines and newspapers and pieces of tech everywhere. “Oh! Oh my god you’re…gosh I’m so sorry, I didn’t even recognize you.” He finished softly. 

Tony gave a small laugh, albeit it sounded forced. “It’s alright, no harm done. In fact I should thank you. You saved my life back at the airport.”

“Did I, now?”

“Mhm. If you hadn’t caught me, I would’ve fallen to my own, very humiliating death. _Death by Linoleum Floor.”_ Tony said jokingly. “Not a pleasant way to go.”

“I’d imagine, though I don’t think those floors are actually made of linoleum.” Steve responded with a chuckle, taking a swig of his beer. “So, you here alone?”

“No my friends are…around here somewhere.” Tony replied, looking around the bar. “Yeah, they’re somewhere. We came together here and kinda…lost…each other I guess?” 

“Shouldn’t you be looking for them?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah, they’re big boys. They can take care of themselves.”

“I hope so. Otherwise, we’d have to cut our little conversation short.” Steve remarked, taking another swig of his beer. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed, though not too much as to forget where he was and what he was doing. “You go to MIT, right?”

Tony nodded. “Yup. Finishing my doctorate now as a matter of fact.”

That had Steve choking on his beer in surprise. “Doctorate?” 

“Third doctorate, actually.”

_“Third doctorate?”_ He exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice. “No offense, but how old are you?”

Tony gave a somewhat self-depreciating laugh. “I’m nineteen.”

“Wow.” Steve breathed out. “I’m twenty two and I’m still working on my undergrad. You’re…that’s amazing!”

“You’re not a bit weirded out that a nineteen year old has accomplished a whole lot more than someone who’s probably in their forties or something?” 

Steve shook his head. “Not at all. I think it’s great. I don’t think you should hold back just because some of your peers are not on the same pace as you are.”

“That’s…oddly insightful. Not a lot of people like it when a kid half their age shows them up.” Came the sardonic reply. 

“Well, then they’re just really insecure about their own abilities. I can be oddly insightful at times.” Steve remarked, downing the rest of his beer. An idea came to his head and he turned to Tony. “This music’s pretty loud. You wanna go for a walk?”

Tony looked at him as if he’s grown a second head. “Sure.” He responded slowly. “Just uh…let me finish my drink.”

“By all means.” Steve said with a wave of his hand. Tony quickly drank what was left of his martini. 

“I’ll just inform my friends then I’ll meet you at the exit.” Steve told him and Tony nodded before muttering something about “texting Clint” and someone called “Bruce”.

His friends were weirdly okay about him ditching them for Tony. Steve hadn’t exactly told them that it was actually _Tony Stark_ he was leaving with or else he would’ve played a rather stressful game of twenty questions with each of them (so, sixty questions). They all just probably thought he was leaving with some guy whose name happened to be Tony – it was a rather common name after all – and probably was gonna get laid at some point during the night. 

Maybe that’s why they were weirdly okay with it.

Steve tried not to think too hard about it. 

Nonetheless, Steve quite enjoyed spending time with Tony. The guy knew almost everything there was to know about Malibu, including the best restaurants to eat at and the ones Steve should avoid if he wanted to save his life (Tony’s words, not his). Tony loved to talk, Steve noticed. He would talk about any topic at length, giving his own interpretations of things and his opinions on certain ideas. Steve was very much content to just listen, offering an opinion of his own here and there, but ultimately, letting Tony do the talking for both of them.

It felt…nice.

Somehow, they had ended up on the beach, Steve carrying his shoes while they walked barefooted in the sand. They were on the topic of video games, and while Steve was very much not an avid gamer (he played every now and again, just not on a regular basis), Tony loved them. His exuberance on the topic was infectious and soon, Steve found himself actually joining in the discussion.

“Okay, last scary video game you played will now become your life. What is it?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” Tony squawked. “Last game I played was the Silent Hill demo, P.T.”

Steve let out a loud laugh. “Are you serious? That was a terrifying game! My friend, Bucky, couldn’t sleep well for two straight _weeks_ after that. I mean, I never played it myself but I watched some gameplay on YouTube and that was scary enough.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tony said with a full body shudder before punching Steve lightly. “Your turn. Last game you played?”

Steve suddenly went stock still. “Uh.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose and a smirk began to gradually appear on his face. “That means it’s either very bad or very embarrassing. Come on, Rogers, spill.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” He said with an air of finality.

“Oh come on, I told you mine!” Tony whined. 

“Yeah but you’ll laugh at mine!” Steve retorted.

“Okay now I’m actually curious. Come on, tell meeeeee.”

Steve gave him an exasperated look. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross my heart.” Tony said with his most earnest expression. “Come on, tell me please.”

Steve sighed. _“Funafrds.”_ He mumbled.

Tony grinned widely. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I said: _Five Nights at Freddy’s._ You happy?”

“Immensely.” Came the ecstatic reply. “Five Nights at Freddy’s? I barely even _flinched_ at that game.”

Steve huffed. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“What it’s true!” Tony insisted. “I have video evidence to prove it.” 

Steve let out a loud bark of laughter. “This I’ve got to see.” 

Tony opened his mouth, as if to say something, before he shut it and frowned. “I don’t have it on me right now. It’s on my tablet back at my place.” He said, looking up at Steve. “You wanna come over?” 

Steve glanced at his watch, then at the sea, then at Tony. “Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do anyways.”

Tony’s house ( _“not house, Rogers, mansion.”_ He had reminded himself) was perched on the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the Pacific. Steve had no doubts that the sunrise and especially the sunset was beautiful with this view. 

“Are you sure it’s alright I’m here?”

“Hey, my house, my rules.” Tony reminded him as he entered the passcode too fast for Steve’s eyes to remember the combination. “Besides, you’re too pretty to be an axe-murdering, tech-stealing fiend, so I guess I trust you on some level.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he was to consider that as some weird backhanded compliment. “Thanks. I guess.” 

Tony chuckled as they entered the mansion and Steve gaped at the sheer size and quality of everything. 

“Never let it be said that Starks do anything by halves.” Tony murmured as Steve spun around in place, looking at everything. His fingers itched to sketch. The house was all sleek edges, smooth and rigid, something that could help him practice his lines. It was beautiful in that post-modern type of way. 

“It’s a nice house, Tony.” He said with absolute sincerity.

“Yeah. I prefer it over the mansion in New York.” Tony responded, kicking imaginary dirt underneath his feet. “You know, I actually don’t have video evidence.” He said sheepishly. “I was just kinda looking for an excuse to invite you back here.”

Steve wanted to frown, feel a bit used by that, but he found he really did not care. “Well, I’m here. So what do you wanna do now?”

\--

To be honest, Tony never thought he would even get this far.

Hell, he hadn’t planned on seeing Steve again, but the blond just suddenly waltzed back into his life, like some angel that fell from heaven, complete with that incredible smile and armed with alcohol. 

He was still as gorgeous as Tony remembered. The lights in the club that were on strobe mode did nothing but emphasize that.

They got to talking, and somehow talking became combined with walking around the town, and then walking around the town became moonlit walks on the beach and before Tony knew it he was inviting Steve back to the mansion because _holy hell_ he was so not ready for their conversation to end at all. 

So now, here they were, in Tony’s bedroom having a YouTube binge as they sipped at their beer. 

“Should you even be drinking?” Steve had asked. “I mean, you’re not even twenty-one yet.”

Tony waved away the concern. “Never stopped me before.” He replied cheekily, handing Steve a nice, cold bottle of Heineken that he found in the fridge. 

And that was the end of that conversation. Steve never pushed for him to explain anything, simply taking everything at face value with that ridiculous smile pulling at the corner of his lips and making him appear brighter than anything Tony’s ever seen in his life. 

“So why Malibu?” Tony asked him when they’d had enough of cute cat videos and Lets Plays. 

Steve gave him a questioning look. Tony rephrased his question. “Why pick Malibu for your spring break destination get away?”

“Oh!” Steve replied with dawning realization on his face. “Wasn’t really my decision. Bucky, Sam and Natasha – my friends – all decided that we needed a break, me especially, so they booked this week-long trip for spring break and I was sucked into it unfortunately.” 

Tony frowned. “What did you mean by ‘me especially’?” 

Steve glanced down at his beer with a sad smile playing at the corner of his lips that had Tony wanting to kiss away. He decided then and there that that look was not allowed on Steve’s face, ever.

“I had uh, just come out of a long-term relationship.” Steve finally said, looking up at Tony with the most open expression on his face and Tony felt a warm feeling unfurl in his chest that Steve was about to trust him with his own story. “I’ve been in a pathetic funk according to my friends for the past six months, so they planned this trip to get me away from the stress of things. I didn’t want to go, not really, but my friends were very persistent. Before I knew it, I was on the plane and had no way to go back so, here I am.”

“Well no offense to them, but whoever dumped you was an idiot.” Tony decided. “I mean, I’ve only known you for…holy shit it’s already two a.m.?” He exclaimed, glancing at the digital clock on his bedside. “Anyways, I’ve only known you for just about the entire night, and honestly you’re probably one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met. Seriously.”

Steve gave a hollow laugh. “I’m glad you think so.” He looked up with sadness in his gorgeous blue eyes. “Can we not talk about my ex?”

“Consider the topic dropped and forgotten.” Tony replied. 

Steve polished off his Heineken soon thereafter, looking too subdued than anyone had the right to be. He took a deep breath before he spoke up again. “I’m sorry, I’m being such a party-pooper. It’s the first day of spring break and I’m already making everything gloomier with my sterling personality.”

“Hey, no.” Tony immediately spoke up. “Don’t do that. Let’s forget about all of this, shall we? I don’t do well with emotions so you’d be doing me a solid favor.”

Steve let out a small chuckle. “Done.” 

Tony wasn’t exactly sure when they had gotten this close, but Steve was a few inches away from his face, staring into his eyes, and Tony found himself unable to look away. One wrong move, and Tony could be watching Steve walk away with disgust on his face.

Or, it could quite possibly lead to the best night of his life. 

He was still on the fence about that.

“You want to forget everything tonight?” He murmured softly and Steve’s eyes widened at the implication. 

“I don’t want you to be a rebound.” Steve replied but not moving away anyways. He wasn’t offering any good objection to this. If Tony was reading the signals right, Steve wanted this a much as he did.

Tony scooted closer, placing a hesitant hand on Steve’s shoulder before squeezing down. “I’m offering. It’s fine.” 

It was unsure who closed the gap, but before both of them could comprehend, they were kissing there, on the floor of Tony’s bedroom, starting off the spring break with a bang.

\--

Steve startled into wakefulness, feeling sore all over. The sun filled the room brightly and while Steve usually considered himself a morning person, he grumbled at the sight of the bright yellow rays. He tried to snuggle back into the covers before giving up on that and turning around.

He froze. 

Beside him, Tony lay on his side with his back to him, sleeping soundly and to Steve’s growing horror, naked as the day he was born. A quick glance down told Steve exactly what they had been doing, and the events of last night came crashing down on him.

_Oh. Oh god, no._

He jumped out of bed as slowly as he could to not wake up the sleeping boy and did a quick shuffle around looking for his clothes. For some inane reason, his underwear landed in the far corner of the room, his shirt was crumpled onto a heap in the floor beside his shirt, and his socks were lost. He slipped out of Tony’s room as quietly as he could and shut the door with a soft _snick._

He tiptoed down the hallway, hoping that he would run into nobody and burst into the kitchen where a short, blond guy was eating cereal. Steve groaned inwardly before he realized that this was Tony’s friend, Clint, whose eyes widened considerably and jaw dropped as he saw the state Steve was in.

“Holy shit.” Clint said emphatically. _“Holy. Shit.”_

Steve looked over his shoulder then back at Clint. “Please tell Tony I’m sorry.” He pleaded before hightailing it out of there, not giving Clint a chance to say anything else. 

He made it out onto the streets before he even realized he had absolutely no idea where to go. 

To his surprise, there was apparently a car waiting for him outside.

“I’m Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark’s driver. Where do you need to go?” The man in sunglasses asked, and Steve wondered if it was in good taste to use Tony’s driver after leaving Tony alone in bed like that.

He decided he needed to get out of there as soon as possible though. He can think about the moral implications later. 

“The hotel, please.” And Happy nodded for him to get in. 

The ride back to the hotel was awkward as hell. Steve had gotten out his phone and to his surprise found about a hundred and twenty missed calls and a million messages, most of which were from Bucky. They were all the same: asking Steve where he was, and why he wasn’t at the hotel yet, and _ARE YOU DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE?! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL FIND YOUR PUNK ASS AND BEAT IT FOR SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF US CALL US BACK STEVE._

Taking a deep breath, he dialed Bucky’s number. 

_“Steve!”_ Bucky exclaimed, picking up almost immediately. _“Thank god, you’re alive! Where have you been?!”_

Steve could think with his slight headache. “I’m fine, Buck. I just…” He lowered his voice to a murmur. “I was with someone last night.” 

Steve could hear the sharp intake of breath on Bucky’s end. _“No way! Holy shit Steve, you move fast! Who was it?”_

He glanced up at Tony’s driver who was doing a very good job of not listening in to the conversation but Steve figured talking about this – frankly incredible, he wasn’t denying that – night with Tony while his driver was in the same place was not in good taste. “I’ll tell you about it later. I’m on my way back to the hotel.” 

And he hung up before Bucky could get another word in edgewise. Steve belatedly realized that the car had stopped in front of the hotel and he let out sigh of relief. He flipped through his wallet and tried to tip Happy but the man wasn’t having any of it.

“Just doing my job, sir.” He said before sliding back into the car and driving away. 

Steve turned back to the building and took a deep breath. Time to the face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatic Music* Dun dun....duuuuuuuuun.
> 
> I will update when I want to.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need space in my laptop for grades and lesson plans and other bullshittery that I can't be bothered with so I'm updating now to ease your agony :3
> 
> Kisses and hope you all enjoy my work!

“You slept with _Tony Stark?!”_ Sam exclaimed loudly. _“Holy shit!”_

Steve grit his teeth. “Shout it out more, why don’t you, Sam? I don’t think the entirety of the _United States of America_ heard you.”

He had immediately been accosted by Bucky the moment he stepped into the hotel room and was now being interrogated by all of them. Steve tried to dodge their questions before he grew weary and simply blew up. “I slept with Tony Stark, okay! You happy?!” He had yelled.

The silence that followed was, honestly, more deafening than anything.

“And you just…what, upped and left?” Bucky asked when he could finally pick his jaw back up from where it had fallen on the ground.

Steve gave him a pained look. “I panicked, okay! I had no idea what to do.” 

“So you thought that leaving without so much as a goodbye was the right thing?”

“Look I – I don’t know alright!” Steve yelled in frustration, grabbing at his hair. “I haven’t…I’ve never…”

“Slept with another man before?” Natasha finished for him. Steve nodded pathetically. He’s done things with other guys before, mostly kisses during truth or dares and he’s found some others quite attractive, but never has he ever done something on the level that he did with Tony.

Bucky let out a low whistle. “Damn, were you drunk?”

“No.” He replied softly. “A little buzzed, but then I had three beers last night. I was still aware of everything.” _Painfully aware_ he thought.

Bucky frowned. “Was _he_ drunk, because you know despite the fact that he’s a huge dick and whatnot, still _not cool_ Steve.”

“No!” He exclaimed, on the defensive. “I was with him the entire night. He had a martini at the bar, and he drank the same amount of beers as I did when we were at his place. I’m not that kind of guy, Buck, you know that.” 

“So, you spent almost the entire night with possibly the most famous teenager known to man, went back to his place where you spent more time tossing back beers and talking about your feelings, then you slept together and when you woke up, you just left?” 

Steve winced. “Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad.” 

“Yeah well, how would you feel if you slept with someone and you found out that they couldn’t even stay for morning coffee?” Bucky asked him, gesticulating wildly.

Realization dawned on Steve. “I’d feel awful.”

“Then think about how he feels, Steve.” Natasha murmured to him. 

“Oh god, I’m an idiot.” Steve whimpered. “Think I should apologize?”

“I think you should explain why you left at the very least.” Sam interjected. “You owe the dude an explanation, man, no matter how shitty it may seem.” 

“Do you have his number? Let’s arrange for you two to talk.” Natasha asked.

Steve froze for the second time that day and Bucky’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t even ask for his number?!”

“Well, I’m sorry Buck, but I was a bit preoccupied with his dick last night to ask for it!” Steve yelled back, getting frustrated. 

Sam laughed. “Man, you’re just getting all the asshole awards, aren’t you?”

“I’m an awful person!” He exclaimed, burying his head into his hands. 

Natasha tutted. “That’s a minor setback we’re willing to deal with. If he’s still here, chances are we’ll run into him soon enough. And if not, well, at least you know where he studies right?”

“That’s stalking, Nat, and it’s frowned upon in all existing countries.” Sam quipped. 

Natasha shot him a glare. “I meant you still have a chance to apologize to him. Unless he’ll be deliberately avoiding you, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, and for the meantime, let’s grab some breakfast, or lunch now I suppose,” Bucky said glancing at the clock. “Before we hit the beach.” He added. “I don’t know about you, but worrying about your stupid ass is a tiresome task, Rogers.” 

Steve punched him in the arm but there was no real heat to it. In the end, he acquiesced and they left the hotel but not after Steve had tried his best to hide the bite marks Tony had sucked into his chest. 

He just hoped he hadn’t screwed this up beyond repair.

\--

“You know what’s even more screwed up?” Steve asked them later as they walked towards the restaurant Natasha had suggested that had very positive reviews on Yelp. “I didn’t think of Sharon at all last night when I was with him.” 

“Then that’s a good thing, right?” Sam spoke up. “I mean, not that you’d ever forget Sharon, but at least you got your mind off her.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t really know. I feel like such a dick, using Tony like that to forget about my ex. I’m gonna apologize the first thing when I see him.” He said, gathering his resolve and hoping he doesn’t crumble under the stress at the last minute.

“I see him over there.” Natasha muttered into Steve’s ear as she approached their table, causing him to jump at least a foot into the air. When he gave her a confused look, she raised an eyebrow. “Tony.” She clarified.

And true enough, Tony was at the far corner of the room, looking a bit tired but Steve couldn’t see any signs of him being disappointed or sad with Steve’s sudden disappearing act. He was laughing at something his friend – probably Bruce, by process of elimination – said.

“Go.” Natasha said, pushing him towards them. “Now’s your chance.”

Steve nodded and steeling his resolve, he walked over to Tony’s table. The chatter immediately died down when all three people realized he was there and were staring at him with various levels of curiosity, annoyance and puzzlement. 

“Steve.” Tony said, breaking the silence. 

“Tony. Can we talk?” He asked, nodding towards a secluded part of the restaurant.

Clint looked about ready to tear him apart. Steve gulped before turning back to Tony.

The genius seemed to think for a moment, before standing up. “Sure, let’s.” 

Once away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears, he took a deep breath and looked at Tony. “Look, about this morning, I uh…I’m sorry for having just upped and left like that.”

“Ah, it’s no big deal.” Tony replied instantly and Steve wasn’t sure what reply he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. “It’s just sex, right? A little help between two friends?”

“Yeah,” He murmured, a tightening feeling in his chest, like someone had stuck a screwdriver onto his sternum and just kept turning it. “Just sex.” 

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, smiling a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “And I did say I would help you forget just for the night. Hope I did.”

Steve nodded. “Still, I feel like such an ass for not even saying goodbye or anything.” 

“Hey, don’t make it out to be some huge Nicholas Sparks moment, big guy. We did it, we liked it, you got off, I got off, everyone’s happy!” Tony exclaimed.

“Sure.” Steve replied, feeling a bit hurt with each word that flew out of Tony’s mouth. “So are we…okay? I mean, I don’t want this to be a huge thing between us. We don’t have to like let it overshadow our vacation.”

“Sure we don’t.” Tony replied flippantly. “I mean it, Steve, we’re cool.”

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “So, if that’s that…would you and your friends care to join us for lunch?” 

Tony glanced back at his friends who were now watching with rapt interest, then at Steve’s friends who were also craning their necks to watch, then back at Steve. “You know what, sure, why not?”

\--

“You are a masochist.” Clint hissed as they made their way over to Steve’s table. “The dude left without so much as a fucking note and now we’re having lunch with him like everything’s fine and dandy?”

“Shut up.” Tony hissed.

“I have to agree with Clint on this one.” Bruce pointed out. 

“You can shut up as well, Banner.” Tony snarked, turning his glare towards Bruce who held his hands up in surrender. “Besides,” he began, turning back to Clint. “I would’ve thought you’d like to spend time with…what did you call her? Oh yeah, _your beautiful bride?_ ”

Clint paused before realizing that the beautiful redhead was amongst Steve’s friends. 

“I’ve never seen him go from zero to sixty so fast.” Bruce muttered with a tired smile as Clint was now practically dragging them and telling them to _“Move your sorry asses before I kick them for you!”_

“Glad you could join us.” Steve said by way of greeting. “These are my friends. This is Natasha, this is Bucky, and over there is Sam.” He said, pointing to Red, Robocop and Smiley respectively. 

“Nice to meet you. This is Tony,” Bruce replied, gesturing to Tony on his left. “And this dipshit here is Clint, and I’m Bruce.” 

Clint was smiling dopily at Natasha who seemed to have noticed and was now raising her eyebrow in askance. Tony waved away the concern as they sat down on each of the three empty seats that Steve provided for them.

Between Clint flirting dangerously with Natasha despite the fact that she and Bucky seemed to be an item, and Bruce and Sam getting along marvelously, Tony realized that their group clicked nicely with Steve’s. They talked over breakfast, a wide array of topics, debating the merits of Harvard over MIT, and so much more than Tony couldn’t help but enjoy their company. 

“Are Natasha and Bucky dating because it looks like Clint’s about to lose his life with the way Bucky’s glaring at him.” Tony muttered to Steve.

Steve shook his head. “Nah, he’s just protective of her. Natasha can take care of herself, don’t worry, but I would suggest that your friend tone down the flirting a bit.” 

Breakfast ( _”Lunch? Brunch? What did you call breakfast if that happens after one P.M?_ Tony thought) was a rambunctious affair. After having paid for their meal (Tony insisted he can cover the bill but Steve, Nat, Bucky and Sam wouldn’t let him and they all debated for a good half hour wherein the latter four won), they all headed out with the unanimous decision to go to the beach.

Tony knew that this was essentially, a REALLY BAD IDEA (All caps necessary to emphasize the gravity of the situation) but he couldn’t help it. He never considered himself really bright when it came to feelings and emotions with other people, but all he knew that he wanted to keep Steve close, despite the fact that Steve’s disappearance this morning sent the message loud and clear.

He had woken up just a few minutes shy of noon and had tried to reach out to his side. When his hand grabbed at nothing but thin air, he sat up and realized that Steve had left, with no note, no notice, not even a goddamn sign that he had been there in the first place. The only thing that proved he had stayed was the fact that Tony felt absolutely sore in places and there was a bite mark on his left pectoral. 

Of course he wouldn’t have stayed. What the hell was Tony even thinking? The guy just came out of a very long-term relationship and Tony was just the guy he knew for all of five hours and had sex – great, fantastic sex, to be honest – with. What reason was there for Steve to even stay?

Clint had immediately accosted him when he finally decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and drag his (aching) ass towards the kitchen and asked for details. Apparently, Steve had run into the kitchen, looking quite panicked and with his t-shirt on backwards and asked Clint to tell Tony that he was sorry. What followed was like the modern version of the Spanish Inquisition with all the questions Clint threw his way. Tony tried to dodge as much of the questions as he could but when Bruce finally joined them, he found himself spilling everything.

“He’s a dick.” Clint concluded. “Sorry, man.” 

“Yeah, and you know the worst part?” Tony added in a bland tone. “He didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye.” He wonders when he regressed into a teenage girl, all whiny and petulant because her boyfriend couldn’t stay the night.

It really surprised him when at the restaurant later, he had run into Steve again. Or rather, Steve had approached him and asked to talk. Tony wanted to say no. He wanted to crush the hopeful glint in Steve’s eyes for crushing the hope in his. He thought long and hard about it, wondering what he could say, but in the end, he figured perhaps it was better if he cut his losses before he got hurt further.

“Ah, it’s no big deal.” He had found himself saying. “It’s just sex right? A little help between two friends?”

And oh, how it pained him to say those words. 

Then Steve smiled and said something about the experience not being a huge thing between and blah, blah, blah. He wasn’t really paying attention, but Tony figured he was doing the right thing but acting like it hadn’t affected him to the core. Steve then invited their group for lunch and things just sort of devolved from there.

“Okay, that is just seriously unfair.” Tony muttered when Steve came out of the dressing room in tight, blue swimming trunks that hid absolutely nothing. His mind flew back to when he had the blond spread out on his bed as his tongue mapped the crevices between his pecs and his abs, memorizing each dip and curve and making Steve squirm underneath his fingertips. 

Clint let out a low whistle. “Damn. I mean I’m straight and all man, but I would climb that given the right incentive.”

“He’s mine, get your own.” Tony retorted, glaring at him.

Steve approached them, muscles rippling in the sunlight and smiled down at Tony who hadn’t bothered changing out of his black wife-beater and board shorts. “Aren’t you gonna go swimming?” 

Tony shook his head. “Swimming and I do not mix well.”

“He’s scared of water.” Clint piped up helpfully from where he was standing. 

Tony glared vehemently at him. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to Tony. “You are?”

“It’s nothing. I just…had a little accident when I was a kid. S’no big deal.” He quipped.

“He nearly drowned in the pool.” Clint added.

“Barton, what will it take for you to shut your mouth?” Tony snapped. 

Steve smiled at him. “I can teach you to swim.”

Tony side-eyed him. “I know how to swim. I just don’t like doing it often.”

“Don’t listen to him, he can’t go out to the deep end!” Clint announced. “He – mph!”

“I’ve got this one.” Natasha said with a smile as she held her hand over Clint’s mouth. Tony swears on all that is mechanical and robotic that he heard Clint actually whimper. He was going to tease him mercilessly about that until they’re old and graying, sitting on the porch of their retirement home in rocking chairs.

“Thanks. Can never get him to shut up, the dingus.” Tony muttered the last part. 

“Well, I’m gonna go cool off.” Steve announced, stepping into the water before pausing and turning back to Tony. “You sure you’re not gonna cool off as well?”

Tony bit his tongue in an attempt to stave the barrage of ridiculous lines he had ready in response to that. Instead, Tony waved his hand in an attempt to look nonchalant. “Go right ahead.”

Ten minutes later, Tony was seriously regretting every decision he’s ever made that led him to this point in life. He watched, enraptured, as Steve swam a little further away from shore, the water sluicing over his skin as if Tony could see every minute detail even from a distance and behind his tinted glasses. The afternoon sun reflected off Steve’s skin which shone golden and seriously, Tony was glad he had picked engineering as a career. He would never have made it as a poet. 

Then Steve started walking back to shore, the droplets sliding down his skin. Tony couldn’t look away from the obscene display. Steve seemed to be walking in slow motion, flexing every muscle he ever had on his body, eyes lidded and lips slightly pouting. He then noticed Tony staring shamelessly at him and he waved, smiling a bright, Colgate-white smile that had Tony going weak in the knees.

“I am so fucked.” He muttered.

“Yeah you are.” Bruce replied, not even looking up from his book.

\--

There was apparently some huge beach concert that was happening the very same night and Bucky all but corralled them into coming with him. Some obscure, trying-very-hard-to-be-like-Bob-Marley band was apparently playing, who Bucky was apparently a huge fan of despite Steve having never heard him listen to this type of music in all the eighteen years they knew each other.

“This is stupid.” He heard Tony exclaim next to him as they were pushed around the crowd. Bucky, Sam, Natasha and Clint had managed to worm their way to the front while Bruce talked his way out of joining them in the concert and stayed back at one of the cabanas near the event.

“I don’t know, I think it’s nice!” He yelled back to be heard over the din of the hoard of teenagers around them.

Tony side-eyed the hell out of him. “You think this is nice? I’m in hell right now! Bob Marley is rolling in his grave right now!” He shouted, partly to Steve, but mostly to the crowd who seemed to be enjoying themselves regardless.

“I can throw a bigger, better, more bad-ass party than this!” Tony added. “This is nothing compared to what I can come up with. You’re all posers! I bet you don’t even know who Bob Marley is!” He yelled at the throng of people but his protests were unheeded.

Steve laughed. “Criticism later, Tony! Just enjoy!” And in an act of complete impulse, Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulders and had him sway along to the rather mellow music. He didn’t notice the way Tony’s body tensed under his touch, didn’t realize that Tony forced himself to relax a bit into his hands. 

Then Tony leaned into him, and Steve instinctively wrapped his arms around the brunet. He heard a soft sigh escape Tony’s lips and they swayed along to the music, Tony tilting his head back and resting it on Steve’s shoulder. His heart started beating like a damned congo drum and Steve was beginning to think that he was fucked.

What did that mean? Tony was an enigma, even to Steve, and despite getting to know each other (rather thoroughly, he might add), he was still unsure as to where he stood with regards to the other boy. 

His mind went back to the night they spent together (“Which was just last night.” His inner voice so helpfully supplied) and he couldn’t shake off the flashes of memories that flitted through his mind. Tony, laid out so deliciously in the middle of the bed, panting heavily and cheeks flushed as Steve fucked into him slowly, savoring every slide and thrust. Tony had offered to let him forget and for that entire night, Sharon did not once come to mind. He was so focused on Tony, on Tony’s breaths and whines and yells of pleasure as his fingernails scratched at Steve’s back whenever he hit the spot. 

And now, all thoughts of his ex-girlfriend have so helpfully decided to tuck themselves into the recesses of his mind for the meantime. His thoughts were focused on the brunet in his arms at the moment and he wondered if this meant anything. 

“Well,” he rationalized. “It didn’t mean anything to Tony.”

\--

They ended up at the private beach that Tony also owned, apparently, which was just a short distance away from his mansion. Clint and Bucky went on setting up a small campfire while Natasha, Bruce and Sam came back from the store with chocolates, marshmallows and graham crackers with every intention of having s’mores. Steve and Tony were given the task of supplying the alcohol which Tony had stashed at the bar.

“What about this?” Steve asked, pulling out a bottle.

Tony turned to look. “That is a very old bottle of Vodka that was specially delivered from Russia that I don’t remember having ordered.” He took it from Steve’s hands. “It’s perfect.” 

Steve bit down on his lower lip in order to resist the urge to retort with _You’re perfect._

They walked back to the group, Tony carrying the bottle whilst Steve handled the plastic cups, where Clint and Bucky were stoking a nice fire while the rest fixed up the stuff they needed for s’mores. They all perked up when they saw the vodka tucked in Tony’s arm and Bucky melodramatically declared that Tony was his new best friend, promptly ignoring the playfully hurt “Hey!” from Steve.

They were sat around the campfire, Clint next to Natasha who seems to have warmed up to him at some point while Bucky playfully glared at them. Bruce and Sam were talking about anything and everything under the sun, including some rather complicated talk of aeronautics, and so far, Bruce was bringing up very good points while Sam struggled to catch up. That left Steve and Tony which was about as awkward as you’d expect.

“So,” Steve began but before he could go any further Tony shot him a look.

“Please spare me the small talk.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to talk about the inevitability of death then?”

Tony shuddered. “God no, nothing that intense.” He shrugged. “I dunno, you’ve already had your dick in me so what can we talk about?” 

“Don’t be so crass.” Steve said in an even tone but he could feel the heat rise up his cheeks. He could blame that on the fire though, if someone decided to point it out. 

Tony grinned at him. “I live to be crass.” 

“I can see that.” Steve responded taking a swig of the vodka, letting the liquid slide down his throat and settle into his stomach. 

“Let’s play a game!” Clint suddenly announced and Steve let out a sigh of relief, happy that he doesn’t have to engage in awkward small talk. 

“What game?” He asked, turning his attention to Clint.

“Well since we’ve decided we’re spending the rest of the week as a group,” Clint began. “Let’s start getting to know each other a bit better. We ask each other questions and you have to blurt the first answer that comes to your mind.”

“And how will that happen?” Bruce asked sardonically.

“We’ll go counter clockwise.” Clint replied, a grin plastered on his face. “Starting with Tony. He’ll ask Steve a question, then Steve has to reply, then Steve will ask a question to Sam and so on and so forth.”

“That’s a dumb game.” Tony piped up unhelpfully. 

“You got any other bright ideas, Stark? And don’t say strip poker or I will cut your balls off and throw them into the ocean.” Clint added menacingly when Tony opened his mouth.

Tony gave him a look of offense. “Why Clint, don’t be so crass.” He said, parroting Steve’s words from earlier. 

“I like Clint’s idea.” Steve decided to speak up and Tony turned betrayed eyes at him which he so dutifully ignored. “Why don’t we try to get to know each other? We’ll be going back to school in a few days, might as well make new friends.” 

“See, Tony, your boyfriend gets it!” Clint exclaimed which caused both Steve and Tony to freeze up but Clint was moving on before they could get a word in. “Alright, I’ll go first since Tony is such a killjoy.” He ignored Tony’s offended “Hey!” and turned to Tony to ask him a question.

“What was the most illegal thing you’ve ever done but weren’t arrested for?” 

“That’s awfully specific.” Sam commented.

“I hate you.” Tony quipped before he sighed. “You know what it is, you dipshit!”

“Now I’m curious.” Natasha said and when Natasha was curious, Steve knew Tony had no chance of keeping it a secret.

Tony stared at her, then at Clint who was nodding eagerly, then at Steve himself, before letting out a resigned sigh. “Fine. I was drunk, I got the marvelous idea of driving. Cops pulled me over and I decided to joke around for shits since I was gonna get arrested anyway, I thought. The cop took forever to come and I removed my seatbelt, slid into the passenger seat, buckled myself in, and when the cop came to the window, the look on his face was fucking priceless, I shit you not. I told him that the guy who was driving was just there a minute ago but left me. Hilarious thing was, he fucking fell for it, and even offered me a ride home!”

At the end of the story, even Steve was laughing. He knows he should disapprove, should tell Tony off for driving drunk, but he couldn’t help but admire how Tony was still quick witted, even if he was drunk off his ass. 

They went onwards with the game. Tony asked Steve an age-old question of “Boxers or Briefs?” (“Neither.” Steve replied without a second thought, face carefully blank and Tony looked like he was about to have an aneurysm right then and there.) Steve asked Bruce “What are you taking up at MIT?” (“I’m working on my doctorate in Biochem.” Bruce replied. “Wait, how old are you?!” Bucky had demanded. “Fifteen.” Came the sarcastic reply.) Bruce asked Sam “What’s your favorite color?” (“Come on, that’s a lame question!” Clint had whined. Sam replied with “Pink” in the most deadpan face anyone’s ever seen, ever.) Sam turned to Bucky and asked “Most adventurous sexual experience?” “Twins. Twice.” Bucky replied in a self-satisfied voice, a smirk on his face while Natasha muttered something in Russian that was probably a curse, but Steve wasn’t too sure.) Bucky’s question to Natasha was “What do you to the guys after sex?” (“Eat their heads off.” Replied Natasha and Steve swore Clint paled significantly at that.) Clint answered Natasha’s question of “What is your middle name?” with a grumbled “Francis” and whined when everyone started calling him Francis as a joke. 

And then it happened. 

Steve had sensed that something was going to go horribly wrong when Clint turned his attention back to Tony, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and before Steve could make any objection, Clint asked Tony: “When was the best sex you’ve ever had?”

It was as if they were a hive mind and everyone leaned in unconsciously to hear Tony’s answer. Steve could see that Tony was blushing beet red, eyes glaring holes at Clint who didn’t seem at all bothered by it. 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Steve replied softly.

“Good, then I’m not answering.” Tony replied, jaw clenched.

“No that’s not the rule, Steve!” This objection came, surprisingly, from Bucky of all people and Steve glared at him to shut him up.

Clint nodded his agreement and soon, everyone was pushing for Tony to answer. Steve had to cut in but his protests were drowned out. 

“Look, Tony doesn’t have to answer!” Steve exclaimed but he was cut off when Tony suddenly snapped.

“Last night, alright?” He hissed, turning a rather very heated glare towards Clint. “You of all people know that so fuck you for bringing this out into the open.” 

And with a melodramatic turn of his heel, Tony marched back to his mansion.

Bruce made to get up but Steve raised a hand. “I’ll go after him.”

“You sure?” Bruce asked. 

Steve nodded and jogged back up to the mansion. 

He only hoped Tony would be a bit more welcoming towards him.

\--

_”Seriously, fuck Clint. Fuck everything about him._ Tony thought viciously. _”He can rot in hell for all I care._

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and Tony glared petulantly as if that would make the other person on the other side leave. When the knocking persisted, he groaned. “Fuck off!” 

“Tony, it’s Steve!” And what, why why why why? Of all the fucking people to come, it just _had_ to be his ill-advised one night stand. Seriously, fuck his life. And fuck Clint again for good measure. 

“Can I come in?” Steve was asking, voice muffled through the door and Tony raised his eyes skyward and wondered _why?_

After a long while with Tony simply worrying his lower lip with his teeth, wondering which the correct response to that was, he let out a long sigh. “Yeah, whatever, door’s unlocked. Why are you even bothering with knocking? We’ve gotten way more familiar with each other than I would’ve liked.”

Steve tentatively pushed the door open and padded towards Tony on the carpeted floor. He sat down next to him and stared at the wall. “Well, that was fun.”

Tony snorted. “Can you please just get on with it?”

Steve turned to look at him. “Get on with what?”

“Just go ahead and tell me what you think about me. Yes, you were the best sex I’ve ever had. Tell me off for being creepy or something.” Tony gesticulated, feigning aloofness but the look on Steve’s face suggested he knew otherwise.

“I’m not creeped out. I’m actually quite honored.” Steve replied after a while and Tony looked up so fast he feared he suddenly broke his neck. “I wasn’t too sure if I made you feel good the way you made me. I’ve never actually…” he trailed off and Tony’s mind went offline as he processed that.

“You’ve never had sex?” He asked, probably choking.

Steve shook his head. “Not with another man before. I’ve uh…I’ve had some drunken kisses, some truth or dares with other dudes. I’m not a total virgin, though.” 

And that blew Tony’s mind. _He was Steve’s first ever guy?_ If this were a cartoon, he was pretty sure his brains would have been splattered all over the walls. Sadly though, this wasn’t a cartoon and Steve was expecting him to say something to that.

“That’s…nice I guess?” He ventures out and Steve gives him that goddamn brilliant smile 

“So you’re not gonna be weird about this?” 

Tony shrugged. “I might be a little weird about this.” 

Steve moved closer and slung an arm around his shoulder. Tony decided to do away with all logical thought and leaned into Steve’s embrace, resting his head against the crook of the blond’s arm. 

“You know, I still really am sorry for just leaving you like that.” Steve was saying and Tony looked up at him. 

“Like I said, it’s just sex…” Tony started to say but Steve swiftly cut him off.

“I know but…still, I really _really_ felt bad for that. I didn’t even get to thank you.” 

“Thank me? For what?” Tony asked, incredulous.

Steve gave him a wry smile. “You’re the first person I’ve slept with in six months. It’s…well, special, I suppose.”

Fucking hell, Steve was going to give him a heart attack, the bastard. 

“Thanks I guess.” Tony replied after a short silence, giving the blond a strained smile.

Steve pulled him close and Tony couldn’t help but breathe in his scent. He smelled vaguely of saltwater, sweat, vodka, and surprisingly, warm apple pie. It was sweet and intoxicating, a fragrance that Tony wanted to bottle and spray all over his clothes. He’d call it the All-American Boy Next Door and it’ll sell like hotcakes. 

“Are we okay?” Steve asked after a while and Tony’s heart ached, knowing that it would never be okay. He would never be okay with the knowledge that the frankly amazing night he and Steve had will just be his ill-advised one night stand. 

“Yeah,” He replied softly, burrowing deeper into Steve’s arms. “We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may wonder why Thor and Loki or other characters aren't here. That's because I don't plan on having them here. I'm already having trouble reeling in seven characters and giving them ample amounts of fic time and dialogue plus I don't think I can do the character you have in mind the justice he/she deserves. All my knowledge of the Marvel universe came from the movies and I don't have the money to buy the comic books to add to my knowledge. I'm hoping when I can become a better writer, I can include other character but sadly, this is the scope of my knowledge so I hope you all understand.
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr: [[insanityslowlycreeps]](http://insanityslowlycreeps.tumblr.com/) thank you love you.


End file.
